


Imagine you are a new recruit at a foreign animal facility...

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast Inflation, Come Inflation, Fpreg, Gen, Inflation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, expansion, multiples pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:45:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant





	Imagine you are a new recruit at a foreign animal facility...

You had received the offer a week prior; a chance to be among a vast array of animals for a whole month to see if you would enjoy the work. If you ended up liking it, they would take you in as a permanent employee. Your own suite would be provided, and it was completely free of any charge. Well, who would be crazy enough to pass up that opportunity?

You arrive at the address the next day; a twenty story building adorned with tinted windows. You dress casually, as the papers hadn’t mentioned a specific dress. Your tight tank top hugs your c-cup breasts, your jeans fitting nicely around your supple curves and ass. There’s a smile on your face as you enter the waiting area, passing the forms to the receptionist and being told to wait for one of the scientists to escort you upstairs.

You wait for a few minutes before the elevator bings, and a man donning lab coat steps into the room. His face is kind and handsome as he turns to you, practically beaming, “Good morning! You must be our newest recruit; I’m so glad you accepted the offer.”

He takes your hand, helping you out of your seat, “You’re going to introduced to one of our animals right away; I hope that’s not too abrupt.”

You merely smile, telling him that that worked out just fine.

He seems pleased with that, and the two of you head to the elevator. He inputs floor number six, and it begins moving up.

As it moves, you ask him what sort of animal it is.

“Oh, nothing too special. Very friendly; we’re going to introduce you to one of the sweetest ones we have.

The elevator soon reaches your floor, and he leads you down a hallway aligned with several doors. You can’t see what’s going on inside, nor do the doors have labels; only numbers. You decide to shrug it off; maybe it was just general things that didn’t need labels.

You make a few corner turns before he stops in front of door 241. He takes a key from his pocket, unlocking the door. Before he lets you in, he remarks, “We’ll have to let him in once you’re inside; help yourself some refreshments while you wait. I’m not allowed to be in there with you, but the room has microphones; I’ll be able to hear and talk with you.”

He opens the door, and you step inside. There are no windows, nor any doors it seems. Just a large bed, with a nightstand next to it. Sitting there is a small shot glass, filled with a luscious pink liquid. As the door closes behind you, you merely shrug and take a seat on the bed.

The smell of the liquid i enticing; something fruity, but also not, if that made any sense. You pick it up observing the glass before taking a closer sniff. Your eyes widen, and you let out a soft moan. It smells so fantastic, it’s practically arousing.

You waste no time in downing it. It’s incredibly warm, almost to the point of burning. It runs down your throat like smooth, liquid silver, settling in your stomach. You can practically feel the warmth of it as it sloshes around in your belly.

You let out a sigh, crossing your legs. The warmth of the drink remains; in anything, it feels like it’s spreading. The warmth goes up into your chest, and it isn’t long before you feel it moving down into your genitals. Your pussy feels slightly wet as your cheeks flush, attempting to ignore it. You couldn’t satisfy it in here; that wouldn’t look professional at all.

You’re shifting your legs when a familiar voice speaks your name over the intercom, “I’m in the control panel; we’ve just let him out of his pen. You’ll see him soon.” The tone of his voice is practically giddy, “Did you drink the shot?”

You swallow a moan, as while he’s been speaking your pussy has steadily grown more moist, “Y-Yeah, I did… What was in that stuff? It was so good…”

“Oh, you’ll find out soon enough~”

You aren’t given time to ponder what he meant. You hear something moving from above the ceiling; it thumps and crawls, shifting around. A moment later, the largest panel is removed.

Your eyes going wide as several teal colored, suction adorned tentacles emerge from the hole, all of them shiny and smooth in appearance. You let out a yelp of shock and fear, scrambling back against the bed and clutching the sheets beneath you.

You don’t have time to run as two of them slink around your ankles, slipping of your shoes and tossing them away. Your breaths are fast and rapid, and you let out a gasp as two others gently grab at the bottom of your tank top. The tear it off of you with ease, your breasts bouncing in your bra from the force of it.

“She’s nice and fertile,” your escort remarks from over the mic, “But be gentle; she’s our guest!”

Your jeans come off the same way, leaving you in only your bra and your now dripping wet panties. Your voice is shaky as you yell, “W-What do you mean fertile?? What’s going on?!”

You’re given no response as a tentacle curls around the wet fabric and pulls it off, another popping off the clips of your bra. You’re now completely naked, body shaking in their holds.

It’s only when two of them wrap around your plush, shapely thighs and spread them do you start to comprehend whats happening.

You open your mouth in protest, but your words are stifled by a gasp. Two of them wrap around your breasts, kneading the soft skin and massaging them. Two of the suctions cup on to your breasts, gently pulling and rubbing, sending an unwanted wave of arousal into your pussy.

Another tendril moves down into your mouth, and without warning begins pumping a thick fluid down your throat. It’s sweet and warm, your throat swallowing it down on instinct. Three, four gulps, and you see your tummy beginning to swell. The arousal you feel is maddening; your clit is throbbing and erect, your sweet juices leaking on to the sheets.

A tentacle between your legs wastes no time in shoving into you, crashing all the way against your cervix. You let out a muffled moan when a second joins it inside you, and your legs squirm uselessly when the suctions of another attach to your clit, squeezing and rubbing.

Your belly gently sloshes when the tentacle in your mouth extracts. You look as if you’re six months pregnant, and your hands rub the warm, bouncing skin as best they can.

It isn’t enough, you think. Whatever it had filled you up with, it wasn’t enough; you wanted your belly to be even bigger, sloshing and full to the brim.

You feel your chest start to swell now; you’re filling up with something, and it’s expanding them rapidly. A D, DD, and now an F cup are rocking on your chest, and you moan incredulously. A third tentacle is now rubbing your g-spot as you sob with rapture; how could you have not wanted this?

Before long, you feel something hot and thick fill up your pussy and immediately soak into your womb. You practically melt with relief as your belly begins to swell bigger with cum, filling up every ounce of space inside you.

Yet somehow, you feel something else beginning to enter you; you can hear it slip around the cum. It’s hard and round, and settles with a heft in your womb. Another soon drops in, and before you know it, uncountable amounts of eggs are filling you up, sitting perfectly along with the cum.

The pressure is too much. You cum with a screech of pleasure, and teal tinted milk bursts from your nipples, dripping down your belly. You look overdue with triplets at this point, your belly is so full.

With that, the tentacles extract, giving your belly a pat before receding into the ceiling. You’re panting and mewling when your escort walks in, a beaming smile on his face. He gently lifts you up, your legs shaking as you the two of you exit the room. His voice is chipper as he remarks, “Oh, with that much, I’ll be surprised if they aren’t fertilized already.”


End file.
